Submission
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Naruto picks up a book on how to get women to fall head over heels for him. Or in Sakura's case, naked against the wall moaning his name. One-Shot. Smut


Naruto: Who am I fucking today!? Tell Me!

Sakura: Silver Sempai does not own 'Naruto' and this is all just a shameless fan-based parody.

Naruto: **FUCK YEAH!**

Sakura: Sempai? Why do you look so happy?

Silver: Cause I never liked you! Out of all the Naruto girls, I fucking hate you!

Sakura: **WELL** **FUCK YOU TOO!**

Naruto: So why're you smiling?

Silver: A fan-fiction where a guy has his way with a girl until she breaks. A character I don't like. Do the math.

Sakura:...Mommy!

Mebuki: Yes?

Submission

Warnings: Masturbation, Unrealism, Broken mental state

(Sakura-Pov)

"Yo Sakura!" Naruto called rather harshly. "Come here will ya." Did he just order me to come over to him? It wasn't a question and it wasn't in a rude tone. It was just...stern. Like a stressed parent talking to their out of control kid.

"Coming!" I said rushing over. Is there something wrong with Naruto? He's never talked to me like that before.

"What's wrong?" I asked now next to him. He panned his eyes up and down the crowded street with little body movement.

"Come on." Naruto's attitude was totally different from his usual knucklehead self. Why was he acting like he was upset? Why was he talking to me as if I've never kicked his ass before? Why was I obeying him like some little girl? Why was it turning me on harder than a violent anal porn video?

(3 days prior)

(3rd person)

_Naruto held a book in his hand, 'Which girl do you want? Why do you want her? How do you get her?' The chapter in question was 'The Girl Who's A Damsel'. Now for Naruto, this seemed to fit Sakura perfectly._

'_Often times, when the girl knows you're stronger than her, they'll make you look like the bad guy by pretending as if you hurt their feelings in order to get you to do task for them. Another method is snapping at you like an enraged animal if they're not or don't want you to think they're interest in you." _

_The memories of Naruto getting the shit knocked out of him came back in an instant. He kept reading. _

"_Girls will do that if they can achieve a higher level than you. They don't want you to feel dominate. So you have to be the alpha and the omega with girls who will use the fact that they're cute and can appear frail or vulnerable to make sure than when you tell them to do something: they do it. Now, you don't want to come off as a jackass who beats his girls into submission. That's how others get involved and try to take your potential girlfriend away. What you want to do is act as the one type of man that girls who use the 'puppy eye' method to throw themselves at. If you want to have sex with a girl like this, who likes to use the fact that she's a girl to gain ownership of men, you have to act tough.'_

_Naruto's smiled a toothy grin, "I get it! I have to be—"_

(Today)

(Sakura-Pov)

"Naruto! You're so bad!" I moaned. Naruto had leaded me into an ally-way where no one could see him sucking my neck. My back was against the cold brick wall while the sensation from his tongue warmed me up. But that's not why he was 'bad'. Naruto's fingers were digging into my pussy!

He pushed in forcing me to grind against the wall. As the three fingers came out, he spread and bent them so that my walls felt every muscle in his index, middle and ring slide against them. This was performed at a fast pace almost matching my heartbeat.

While his magic hands put me in a frenzy, his tasting of my skin tamed me. His tongue licked the base of my neck tickling me. Saliva trailed up to my chin where he halted and curved his head. His lips met my left shoulder. Like a vampire, Naruto sank his teeth into my skin. He only teased my senses and didn't draw blood.

Where'd Naruto learn this? I never would've thought that he's gotten laid enough to have a technique! I even found myself playing with his blonde locks in desire for more!

"Naruto! Naruto!" I whimpered. "Please! Stop holding back! Give it to me!" I...I can't believe what I just said. I just begged Naruto to have sex with me! Naruto! Naruto Uzamaki! The person I've known since the academy!

"You want me?" Naruto asked with an evil smile from my bust. I can't do this. I can't have...sex...with...Naruto!

"EEK!" Another finger pushed into me. He was one-step away from fisting me! "Yes!" I caved. "I want you."

"Not until you cum. Sakura."

(3rd Person)

(2 days ago)

'_When you've used this technique to the point where she's about to orgasm, stop.' The book instructed something known as the 'tranquilizer technique'. This wasn't a book you get at any regular store. Naruto picked this up from a certain hentai shop. I carried information on fingering her, eating her, and (of course) fucking her._

'_If you just make her cum for everything, then you'll lose the image of being a bad boy. It'll seem like you care about making her orgasm. You have to pretend as if you want her to be your toy. So build her up, then humiliate her.'_

"_Okay..." Uzumaki hesitated, "I have to?"_

(Sakura-Pov)

(Today)

"Is this it? Am I doing good?" I asked.

"You're asking me how to masturbate? Please. You should know. You fuck yourself every night." I'm on the ground with my legs spread and my fingers going in and out of me. Naruto watched with an expression of joy as I fingered myself.

Why was I doing this? I couldn't believe how Naruto was leading me by the nose like this! Why did I care so much? Why do I want Naruto to be turned on by me? Why isn't this as good as when he did it?

I stuck two more fingers inside my cunt trying to get more pleasure. Faster and faster I went desperate to recreate the feeling Naruto gave me!

I ended up climaxing shortly. My walls clamping down as juices squirted a foot away from me! Such a powerful explosion of sex caused me to hitch in breathes as continuously came like a fountain. And it still didn't feel as good!

Hand drenched in my own shame, I couldn't stop. I...I needed it! I needed the sensation Naruto gave me!

I got both hands involved when I began to pinch my clit. I was tucking and squirming on the hard ground. Losing my mind trying to build paradise. I was failing miserably!

"Naruto!" I chanted. "Naruto! Naruto!" All I want are those hands on my body! I need them! I need his kiss! He knew exactly how to work me! I can't compare to him! So...I closed my eyes and pretended to be his toy.

"Naruto!" I continued to say again and again. "Naruto! Naruto!" I was building up an orgasm again! "Naruto! Naruto!" I fucked myself faster and faster with the image of his hands. "Naruto! NARUTO! **NARUTO!**" I came...and in my own filth, began to cry.

_(That morning)_

'_Now after she's realized that you're touch is better than hers, that's when you can stop toying with her. You can start fucking her'_

_Naruto put the book down, and walked out the door. He took his sweet time heading to the shop district. He had to be calm and cool if he wanted this plan to work._

_Naruto, hands behind his head as he strolled up the street, spotted his target._

"_Yo Sakura!" he called harshly. _

(Naruto)

"FUCK!" she shouted. I was inside Sakura! This is a dream come true! I hate to see tears coming down her face. But you know what? Her pussy felt so good that I didn't care!

Pumping in and out of her wet cunt was easier than I thought it would be! I don't mean to brag, but I got a pretty big dick.

"Naruto! Naruto!" she repeated in between pants. Her legs crossed over my hips pulling me deeper inside her.

Her naked body grinding against mine along with the wall was exhilarating. My heart was just going faster and faster like my thrust. I wasn't sure how long I could last until a climax. Sakura on the other hand...didn't.

"**DADDY!**" Sakura screamed upon orgasm. Her walls clamped down on top of me harder than before. Now it was getting difficult to press in and out of her.

Her arms were squeezing my back to keep from falling. I bombarded her insides like a jackhammer. We were a sweaty mess.

"Daddy! Daddy! Harder! Please daddy!" Sakura had this look in her glazed eyes like she was about to crack. Okay. No more holding back!

My pacing turned into animal instinct. I let the feeling of sex take over my body. With it, I rampaged Sakura's drooling wet pink-pussy.

Sakura's voice was vanishing with her sanity, "Da-da! Daddy! Please! I can't feel—heart. To fast! To good! Killing me! Naruto! I'm gonna b—bre—break!"

Oh man! She sounds so slutty! I don't think I can last much longer!

Her legs fell off of me and her arms dangled over my shoulders at the rate of my thrust. Sakura's head landed on my neck. Time to finish her off!

"I'm cumming!"

It's been so long since I came. I filled Sakura up to the point where I felt my milk gushing in her stomach. Oh yeah! This is the greatest feeling in the world!

Sighing in pleasure, I pumped through my climax. Sakura winced erotically having her twentieth orgasm.

"Hey Sakura." I said finished with her, "Just so you know, I'd love to do this again."

"..."

"Sakura?"

!

(One year later)

"Naruto!" Sakura called. Did you pick up the diapers?"

I came back into the apartment with what was on our grocery list.

A bag of diapers

Formula

Birth Control

Baby Powder

Apple Sauce

Ex-Large Condoms

Baby wipes

Just in case you're wondering. Yes, it was totally worth it.

END

Silver: To any women who might have thought I was being sexist...I can see where you're coming from and sorry if I offended you. To all the Sakura fans out there that I might have pissed off...write your own story.


End file.
